what if?
by Lena de Apus
Summary: ¿Que pasaría sí Saga nunca hubiera atentado contra Athena? ¿Cuanto afectaría esto en las vidas de los demás? Athena hará un pacto con la diosa de la noche para cambiar su vida, y destruir la de los demás
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._

 _En este fic, la edad de Saori ha sido cambiada a 18 años, por motivos de la historia, me base en muchas leyendas de la diosa Athena, la cual no era muy "bondadosa" que digamos. Este ffic es en base a lo que hubiera pasado si Athena no hubiera sido llevada a Japón, de gustar seguiré y como saben mis fics no son nada cortos prepárense a tener al menos entre 30 a 50 capítulos los oc´s que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a mis mejores amigos en el fandom. Si alguno desea que su oc participe favor de mandar ficha en mensaje privado y decir que hubiera pasado con su pj en ese universo alterno_

 _Lena_

 _ **¿Te has preguntando alguna vez que pasaría si nunca hubieras nacido? ¿Si tan solo todo fuera distinto? ¿Qué pasaría si aquel por el que todos sufren, no hubiera muerto nunca?**_

 _ **Mi nombre no es importante pero, deben de saber que soy más añeja que la misma Athena, de hecho presencie su nacimiento. Gran tragedia, Zeus no podía dejar que un vástago suyo y de la pornia de Themis, gobernara el olimpo en su lugar algún día. ¡Ego de dios heleno!**_

 _ **Aun así, su pequeña bastarda, como la llama Hera, logro ser su favorita, incluso por encima del hijo legítimo de su matrimonio, Ares. Athena siempre fue una guerrera excelente, pero pésima para sentir el verdadero corazón humano, fue por eso que como su nueva reencarnación; Kido Saori y su ser divino tenían una guerra santa peor que cualquiera que pudieras imaginar.**_

 **Pídele el tiempo una oportunidad**

El día comenzó como todos, la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia, salió para dar un paseo por el santuario, desde su llegada y su vida como deidad, era lo que la mantenía contenta, caminar hasta las caballerizas y poder ver a los hermosos ejemplares que ahí se encontraban. Tan absorta estaba que no noto que el lugar tenia a dos personajes más entrando ahí, para furtivamente, tener un encuentro de amor.

 **Moría por verte** – aquella voz hizo que la diosa se acercara a ver quien hablaba, para su sorpresa el santo de la octava casa estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa a un chiquillo no mayor a los 17 o eso aparentaba – **pero parece que tu no me extrañaste** –

 **No digas eso….** – el menor se sonrojo desviando la mirada, más el mayor le obligo a verle

 **Eres mío… ¿lo olvidaste?-**

Acerco sus labios a los ajenos, besando con ternura al menor, pero… eso hizo arder los celos de la diosa. Milo, como todos sus guerreros, era suyo y no lo dejaría por ese pequeño bastardo Berseker que había llegado junto al hijo de Shion, Illion de quimera. Tomo fuerza y se acercó apartando a los amantes de un empujón.

 **¿Qué crees que haces?** – encaro al menor, la diosa había despertado por completo

 **Yo…. Kyria Athena yo… -** la respuesta resonó cual fuete en el rostro del peli negro, la diosa le asesto tremendo golpe en la cara, abriendo la carne y haciendo brotar la sangre.

Miro asustado, esa expresión en el rostro de la fémina, era cruel y con odio, lo odiaba a él. Milo no daba crédito, se acercó a levantar al menor pero el báculo, Nike, se lo impidió desatando un brillo asombroso.

 **Ni lo intentes, está prohibido el amor entre hombres en mi templo y lo sabes, Milo**. – se giró hacia el griego con ternura en la mirada – **no puedo castigarte, pero este joven no es de mi orden ni le debo nada, llévalo al cabo sunion y déjalo ahí hasta que comprenda que no debe ni mirar a los que son míos –**

 **Athena yo lo amo –** exclamo el escorpio, ambos puños estaban apretados en sus costados, de no ser por la devoción que le profesaba, la habría acabado ahí mismo.

 **¿amar? ¿te atreves a decir que amas a alguien más que a tu diosa?** – el báculo toco al menor convirtiéndolo en un rosal.

 **Agh** – gimió de dolor al intentar tocar al griego, pero, solo puso rozar sus manos, cuando todo su cuerpo se vio tornado en pétalos y espinas. Esa era la verdadera Athena una diosa cruel que no permitía nada que no deseara

Aquella crueldad no era digna de Saori, el escorpión se negó, pero la diosa le obligo a obedecer…. Todo aquello fue escuchado por Seiya.

 **Vaya, creí que la cruel dictadora que obligaba a unos pobres niños a hacer de sus caballos hasta sangrar las rodillas había quedado atrás** – en su altanería el castaño le miro con frialdad – **veo que ahora, lo haces a placer por el estatus de ser una diosa –**

 **Seiya, no sabes de que hablas y te agradecería que…. –**

 **¿Que no me dirija hacia la gran Athena de esta forma?** – levanto una ceja y se puso las manos en la nuca – **realmente creí que Saga era el cruel y más horrible dictador de este lugar, pero, ahora veo que no es el hombre si no el puesto el que causa esto** –

No te atrevas a hablarme así, Pegaso – advirtió – **no entiendo que haces aquí, cuando no se te necesita -**

 **Oh ¿Pegaso? Vaya deje de ser un amigo, o un conocido a ser un simple "Pegaso"** – bajo su pandora box y le miro determinado – **tienes razón… ni yo sé que hago aquí** – suspiro hondo y salió de ese lugar.

Todo era demasiado rápido. Era como ver un resumen de una novela, en un parpadeo, un flash. Todo tan onírico….

 **Veo que no te diviertes, Tena** – le dijo una voz femenina con una sobrecarga de sensualidad

 **Nyx…** \- dijo en un susurro al borde de perder el aliento.

 **La misma…. Uh que bien, acabas de tocar al descendiente de un dios y no cualquiera, preciosa –** sonrió en una bruma oscura y pesada mientras que varios hilos de cabello sostuvieron a la diosa Athena cortándole la respiración – **un descendiente mío….** – le espeto a los labios dejando la huella de un beso en los de la menor – **pero, soy piadosa… podre darte una vuelta al reloj de Kronos, si te arrodillas ante mí, regrese el tiempo al lugar y momento que sea de tu predilección, dime… ¿Qué deseas, mi pequeña?**

 **Estoy harta de pelear contra de mi misma, porque Saori no me deja vivir…. Regresa el tiempo 18 años atrás y has que Saga jamás hubiera atentado contra mí, que su mano nunca hubiera tomado esa daga para matarme, que todo sea como debió ser –** rogo en un grito mirándola con firmeza

 **¿Qué pasara con los demás? Cuyas vidas aún siguen su curso, Tena** – le tendió un pergamino, hecho de cumulo y nimbostrato, con una aguja afilada para pactar con sangre.

 **¡No me importan, solo importa que yo sea la diosa que siempre debí ser y no una humana tonta!** – cogió la aguja con la diestra y la empuño hasta sangrar el dedo meñique, que soltó un hilo de sangre con la cual la helena firmo

 **Dulces sueños, Tena…. Y que el mundo gire hacia atrás 18 giros completos para volver el tiempo y que las cosas sean como nunca debieron de cambiar. –**

Todo a su vista parecía abstracto, la imágenes se diluyeron en luces y ecos de lo que eran, todo en el santuario se volvió un tornado de ideas para la joven diosa y luego…. La nada.

 **Deseo que nunca te arrepientas, pues no podrás. Una vez hecho el hechizo, solo la sangre de aquel que lo ha convocado puede resarcirlo** -

El golpe seco de su cuerpo cayendo al frio mármol la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, despertó de a pocos, notando un cambio extraño en el lugar, las sabanas no eran las rosadas con bordes de rosas de oro en las que solía dormir, estas eran de color blanco sin decoración, miro aquello un segundo ¿todo había cambiado? Aun no podía creerlo, no hasta que.

 **¿un mal sueño?** – giro el rostro hacia la cama donde un rubio de infarto, con los ojos mas bellos que la diosa hubiera visto jamás la miraba divertido, mientras que con descaro se acercaba a ella, carente de ropa

 **¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-** la deidad soltó un grito al verlo tan descarado, y sobre todo al ver ee cuerpo hermoso cubierto por tatuajes

 **Ah** – soltó un suspiro **– te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza, seguramente el vino que Aioros te dio ayer te está afectando…** \- negó para ir por un vaso con agua para la mujer.

 **Hablo en serio ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces en mi dormitorio? –**

 **¿Quién soy? Bueno, he sido tu patriarca por los últimos 13 años, tu voz mientras no quieres ver a los mortales y claro, tu espadón por las noches** – explico dándole el vaso y una sonrisa – **por favor, sé que estas feliz de haber acabado con quien sería el envase de Poseidón, pero no deberías beber el icor del dios de los mares con exceso.** – una lágrima cayo rodando por la mejilla de la diosa, la cual el rubio seco mirando a sus ojos. – **tú no eres Athena, tu…. Je….** – leyó la verdad en sus ojos, tomando un lienzo para cubrir su desnudez **– mi nombre es Dakarion, soy el hijo del fallecido patriarca Shion. Soy tu patriarca ahora, y he cuidado de ti desde me… desde que la Athena de este tiempo me lo ordeno.**

 **Sabes que yo no…. –**

 **Lo sé, me diste el don de ver a las personas por medio de sus ojos, así que sé que no eres tú con quien compartí el lecho anoche**. – se acomodó el cabello en una coleta y prosiguió **– dime, que es lo que has venido a encontrar a este lugar-**

 **Solo…. Solo deseo ser una diosa completa y no estar bajo la dictadura del corazón humano** – explico

 **Je, algo muy traumático para un dios** – la ayudo a levantarse – **bueno, dime que es o como es la vida en tu mundo y te diré cuanto ha cambiado. –**

Por algunas horas la diosa le explico todo y el motivo por el cual acepto un trato con Nyx, el rubio solo escuchaba examinando todo. Paso a paso de lo que debían hacer.

 **Solo hay dos opciones** – dejo la taza que mantenía en sus manos en la mesa y con el vapor de la misma, creo una ilusión – **sí, realmente has decidido tomar esta nueva vida, no debes mirar atrás… pero, -** un ademan de sus manos creo la figura de la diosa corriendo asustada de un nuevo enemigo, el dios de la guerra, personificado por un recuerdo de su más profundo amor – **cada paso que des, será firme y sin miedos** – tomo su mano con cariño y la miro profundamente a sus orbes – **eres la personificación de una guerra justa y él el de la guerra sin miramientos.**

 **Estoy segura, solo… tú me tomaste por sorpresa** – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bello rubí

 **Descuida, no pasara de nuevo. Ahora debo partir –**

 **Pero, es… es aun de madrugada** – miro la ventana

 **La mejor hora para iniciar mi trabajo, debo aun buscar al elegido de la 5ta armadura dorada, por muchos años esa misma ha estado sin portador –**

 **La 5ta armadura….** – susurro sin entender hasta que el rubio salió de ahí **\- ¿y Aioria?** – la pregunta no fue contestada la puerta se cerró y no hubo nadie que le dijera nada, se acomodó en la cama, notando el delicioso aroma que el hombre dejo.

Durmió hasta casi las 9 de la mañana, lo supo porque las doncellas del templo entraron a levantar todo, por fin noto como estaba vestida, y desde luego, que tanto había pasado en esa habitación horas antes. Una de la doncellas tenia puesto un velo en el rostro, o era como una máscara, que solo cubría de la nariz hacia el mentón, sin embargo esos eran los mismos ojos del chico que estaba con Milo, de ese pobre desafortunado que ella mismo transformo en un simple rosal.

 **¿Tú quién eres?** – pregunto apenas verla tomar la ropa del patriarca

 **Kyria mou, soy Melenare la hermana de Daka, solo vine a tomar sus ropas para llevarlas a la lavandería. ¿desea que me lleve su ropa también?** –la voz de la chica era dulce y algo temerosa

 **Si, está bien….** – entonces se le ocurrió – **salúdame a Milo por favor –**

Eso causo que la otra doncella soltara la jarra de vino, rompiéndose en el suelo al oír el nombre de aquel barbaján, mejor conocido como el terror de Atenas. La rubia tembló, sus manos parecían las alas de un colibrí a causa del miedo

 **¿Qué ocurre? Tenía entendido que tú y Milo se entendían** \- se acercó a la chica, quitando de un tirón la máscara, quería ver ese asqueroso rostro de nuevo y quizás si era honesta le tendría piedad pero, en cambio lo que vio le helo la sangre. En el rostro de la chica estaba justamente una letra M con el símbolo masculino, el símbolo de escorpio. **– Milo, sí que te dejo su marca en su rostro.**

 **Oh theos mou –** cayo de rodillas suplicando – **me dijo que si usaba esa mascara, nadie sabría de mi castigo** …. – la chica lloro gruesas lágrimas de dolor

 **Athena no recuerda ciertas cosas** – Daka volvió y con mal semblante – **Melenare levántate y ve a tus labores** – la diosa le miro, realmente era todo un monumento a la belleza y al orgullo.

Cuando ambas doncellas salieron el, dejo su casco patriarcal de lado, y cerro toda puerta y cornisa, nadie debía saberlo o esto acabaría muy mal.

 **Hablaste de Milo como si lo conocieras…. No sé qué o quién sería el en tu paramo astral, pero aquí no es más que un malviviente, parte del ejercito de nuestro mayor enemigo, Ares. Es lo que él mismo proclama, la letra M es su símbolo y muchos cadáveres apilados en lo más profundo de este acantilado –** mostro el lugar lleno de buitres y aves de carroña, entre otras bestias cuadrúpedas, que destrozaban la carne muerte

 **¿Qué está sucediendo…?-**

 **Esta es nuestra realidad…. A esto nos enfrentamos tus caballeros dorados más fieles…. Aioros, Saga y yo –** explico

 **Daka por favor…. Dime quienes son mis caballeros dorados y contra quien estamos en guerra –**

 **Está bien, mi hermana Aria defiende la primera casa de Aries, Aldebarán de tauro, Saga de géminis, Deathmask de cáncer, Shaka de virgo, la hija del honorable maestro, Shunrei protege la 7ma casa, Aioros de sagitario, yo me ocupo de ver por la décima casa, Camus es el encargado de vigilar la onceava y Afrodita en la doceava –**

 **Espera…. ¿Qué hay de Aioria? ¿Qué paso con Milo, con Shura? Ello debían cuidar las casas de leo, escorpio y capricornio –**

 **Eso pasa en tu universo, aquí….** – se levantó y camino detrás de ella – **Shura, peleo contra mí por la armadura de capricornio, como te darás cuenta solo uno sale con vida, pero yo le perdone la suya y ahora es mi consejero. Aioria nunca entreno del todo, Aioros no vio en él la chispa para ser un buen caballero…. Él vive en Rodorio, tiene una tienda de víveres. Milo; como ya te dije es un truhan, le debo la deshonra de mi hermana, y no conformé la marco para que todos los supieran** – apretó los puños

 **Je, tu hermana y él se aman** – soltó con la voz de Saori ¿Por qué aun hablaba por ella si nunca existió? Parpadeo un momento

 **¿Amarlo?…. ¡Nunca! Melenare le teme –**

 **En mi realidad, ellos se amaban aun cuando ella vestía ropa de hombre, esos ojos son los mismos que vi, justo antes de destruirla por haber puesto los ojos en uno de mis caballeros –** explico sin titubeos – **sí, lo sé…. Soy de lo peor –**

 **No, nunca serias eso…. –** tomo su mano y la beso

 **¿Podrías ir por Seiya? necesito hablar con él –**

Daka hizo un gesto de extrañez, no entendía muy bien que deseaba la chica, de hecho aquel nombre de por si le resultaba muy extraño

 **Entiendo que por la relación que tenemos te resulte extraño que te pida que le hables a un hombre para que venga a verme pero….** – la mano del griego le detuvo las palabras que querían salir como en cascada de sus labios

 **No tenemos algo único, yo comparto tu lecho cuando Saga o Aioros no pueden** – explico dejándola boquiabierta **– lo que no comprendo es… Quién es Seiya, nunca he escuchado su nombre….**

 **Je, oh vamos…. Es el caballero más fiel que tengo, el caballero de Pegaso.** – al oírla el blondo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ella sin duda amaba a ese chico y debía mostrarle la verdad.

 **Ven conmigo por favor** – señalo la salida

Athena le siguió, mirando un gran cambio en el lugar, las cortinas rojas de terciopelo, las gárgolas y las ruinas habían desaparecido, solo habían ahora estatuas hermosas de mármol, cortinas de un purpura bellísimo, paso por un espejo y su cuerpo tembló, tal como la hermana de Daka había hecho minutos atrás.

¡Su imagen era otra!

Sus largos cabellos lilas habían desaparecido, su cabello era corto y castaño, enredado en un moño, cual hacía en la antigüedad, su ropa dejaba de ser aquella reveladora blanca, con el ceñidor de oro, para ser una túnica sin forma con algunas grabados. Ni una sola gota de maquillaje en su rostro, solo las marcas de los combates que ella misma comando.

 **¿pasa algo?** – el rubio se detuvo unos metros delante de ella notando su tristeza

 **Nada, vayamos donde quieres –**

Asintió caminando más y más al oeste de la cámara de la diosa, un lugar donde ella jamás piso, el lugar donde se ubicaban las armaduras que carecían de portador. Tomo la mano de la diosa y la ayudo a entrar al medio, todo estaba oscuro y olía al polvo del tiempo. Le sonrió para crear una esfera de cosmos, luminosa que pronto se dispersó haciendo que toda la habitación se iluminara, el resplandor satino sus rostros del violeta de la misma, cuando ella pudo ver la realidad….

Cayó de rodillas al piso, cubierta de lágrimas de arrepentimiento. No podía ni ver la obra de la cual ella misma fue la orquestadora.

 _ **¿Qué pasara con los demás? Cuyas vidas aún siguen su curso, Tena**_

Ahora lo entendía. Mirando las armaduras de bronce y algunas de plata y oro lo entendía.

 _ **Deseo que nunca te arrepientas, pues no podrás. Una vez hecho el hechizo, solo la sangre de aquel que lo ha convocado puede resarcirlo -**_

Sus labios temblaron, al haber sido tan egoísta había dejado a la tierra sin sus protectores, los caballeros de la esperanza. Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu y desde luego….

 **¡ A!** – fue el grito de dolor que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta

Detrás de la puerta, unos ojos verdes fueron captados por el patriarca, quien solo se acerco a verle, mientras la diosa aun gritaba de dolor

 **Todo está hecho, el delfín llegara esta tarde** \- la voz del chico de plata era algo fría para con él

 **Te lo agradezco, Utsik….** – acaricio su rostro - **te lo agradezco kardia mou**

En otro lugar

 **Señorito… ¡Espere!** – grito un hombre calvo cargando muchas maletas mientras que un joven de cabello verdoso le ayudaba

 **Tatsumi… te he dicho que no debes esforzarte tanto** – le quito un par de maletas

 **Joven Shun, si tan solo todo sus hermanos fueran como usted** – lloriqueo un poco

 **Vamos, Ikki y Shiryu te ayudan mucho, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Seiya…** -

Ambos miraron al castaño quien asombrado veía por primera vez el templo de Ares, en Grecia.

Continuara….


	2. Un nuevo dios

**Capitulo primero**

 **Un nuevo Dios**

Ambos miraron al castaño quien asombrado veía por primera vez el templo de Ares, en Grecia. Seiya sentía una pasión vivaz por esa tierra, sin pensarlo subió corriendo, con una energía extraña todos los peldaños del Areópago.

 **Vamos, hermanos** – animo a los otros – **Este es el templo del dios de la guerra, del mismo que por poco, según la mitología casi acaba con la diosa de la sabiduría** – sus ojos brillaron al ver la magnánimo estatua hecha de mármol blanco. Su porte, su orgullo representado en una simple estatua.

 **Seiya, no toques nada** – regaño un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes – **no permitiré que destruyas un patrimonio de la humanidad –**

 **Ahhh ¿Por qué de todos mis hermanos fuiste quien me acompaño primero?** – se quejo haciendo un berrinche por demás infantil.

No notaban que eran observados por unos ojos llenos de diversión.

 _ **Así que el niño ha venido por su propio pie… -**_ sonrió divertido – _ **mi querido hermano, y pronto mi padre podrán volver a este mundo –**_

Ese hombre de cabello enrojecido, sostenía entre sus manos, lo que parecía ser dos urnas, una con el sello de Zeus, y la otra con el nombre de Athena. De ambas emanaba un cosmos frio, hiriente y muy hostil.

Las risas de Seiya y se su hermano mayor, pronto se vieron rotas cuando el hombre salió a hacerles frente, les miro y sonrió. El moreno mayor noto que estaban lejos de los demás turistas.

 **Lamento si cometimos un error, nos iremos ahora mismo** – tomo al menor de los hombros saliendo ambos – **Seiya, te dije que no debías tocar nada –**

 **¡Pero, no lo hice!** – se defendió

 **Por fin…. Recuperaran su identidad….** – el griego soltó ambas urnas, rompiendo los sellos al estas sentir la fuerza vital de los hermanos – **despojados de los más valioso… la libertad y el poder-** dos auras oscuras salieron de las mismas rodeando a los chicos

El mayor tomo a su hermano emprendiendo una huida por las ruinas de aquel templo, corrió por varios metros, o quizás fueron kilómetros, no tenía idea. Tomo un poco de aire, ambos debían recuperar el aliento, todo había sido tan precipitado, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién era ese tipo? Miles eran las incógnitas girando en su mente.

 **Mis señores -** de la nada apareció una joven de cabello claro, era como el mismo color de la miel - **su trono está listo…. -**

Les señalo un lugar con tres tronos, dos de la misma altura se erguían juntos representados por una máscara de horror y la otra con pesar, como si fueron dos rostros de la misma moneda. La mujer dejo, al de pelo largo junto a esos tronos, y al menor lo escolto a otro, situado en un montículo de cráneos humanos, como altar los huesos de los que supo alguna vez enfrentaron a dicho monarca. Miro con autentico miedo a su hermano, pero ya no estaba, en su lugar aquella bruma azulina que minutos antes los persiguió, estaba en el cuerpo de su hermano.

 **Yo te proclamo en el icor de Athena -** un chorro de sangre, aun tibia cayó sobre Seiya haciéndolo gritar, a su alrededor habían decenas o tal vez cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños cubiertos por capuchas, entonando alabanzas a la guerra, al pánico y al horror. – **¡tú fuerza será otorgada de nuevo! ¡desde las profundidades del Tártaro, recuerda oh señor quien ha usurpado tu poder, quien te encerró ahí! –**

El joven nipón parecía estar en un trance, no entendía nada, no hasta que al intentar huir se topó con una enorme pileta, ahí miro su reflejo, el de un hombre de largos cabellos grises como la niebla, ojos del color de la sangre y una sola intención

 **Athena…. Por haberme despojado de mi trono, mi poder y mi libertad…. Tú oh dulce skyla bélica –** dio un par de pasos, saboreando con la punta de la lengua aquel sabor a oxido de la sangre. – **acabare con aquellos que amas…. Aquellos que han jurado proteger a la tierra…. Los caballeros de Athena.**

El cielo entero resonó, el mismo Zeus desataba su furia contra el que él creía, era el más detestable de todo el olimpo. Ahora en su nuevo cuerpo, no le temía a nada. Notaba que ahora no solo podría tomar la tierra, sino también, el olimpo.

 **Santuario de Athena.**

El guardián de la onceaba casa, fijo su mirada hacia la colina del areópago. Una nube negra, descargaba su tormenta sobre dicho lugar.

 **¿Qué… qué es este absurdo cosmos que siento? Se trata de un cosmos tan grande, es casi como sentir el poder de Athena…** \- negó un momento volviendo a entornar los ojos a ese punto - **¡jamás había sentido algo igual! Está lleno de maldad… -** el sonido de unos pasos le hizo guardar postura y esconderse tras una columna.

Miro tranquilo que se trataba de una doncella del santuario, noto que la joven guardaba algunas lágrimas en la cordillera de sus mejillas, estaba por salir a saludarla cuando noto que alguien más le cortaba el paso.

 **Vaya… ¿tanto te gusto que has venido por otra ronda? -** Camus apretó los puños al reconocer al dueño de esa asquerosa voz

 **se lo ruego…. Ya no hay nada que pueda tomar de mí -** el ruego de la chica estaba lleno de candor y miedo.

 **Estúpida mujer, hay tanto de ti para tomar…. Por ejemplo, esa sortija que llevas en el dedo…. -** en un rápido movimiento la sometió bajo su cuerpo llevando su mano a la boca para morder su dedo.

La chica soltó un grito de dolor, pero era incapaz de defenderse, él la superba por mucho, en fuerza, altura y agilidad. Sus ojos celestes irradiaban gozo al sentir como la tierna carne de la joven comenzaba a desprenderse.

 **Eso es…. -** mascullo aun con su carne en los labios, sintiendo el sabor de su sangre - **grita para mí, pornia. Adoro cuando gimes de dolor cuando sientes desmayarte de la agonía –**

 **¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE! –**

Una ráfaga helada lo hizo soltar a la chica, quien veía aterrada su dedo a casi el punto del desmembramiento. Camus, camino con porte elegante mirando al infame, autonombrado esbirro de Ares. El índice del príncipe francés señalo al moreno.

 **Mi honor me impide acabar con una basura como tú…. Que un caballero dorado ataque a un ser tan despreciable como tú, es tan absurdo como mandar a un león a acabar con una hormiga -** explico serio aun apuntando

 **Ateniense…. ¿tan poco vale tu honor que proteges a una** _ **pornia**_ **? –** señalo a la rubia

 **¿Acaso fue él….? –** el acuario se giró a verla, aun sollozando y avergonzada. Respondiendo su interrogación al bajar la mirada llena de vergüenza.

 **oh… no me digas que esta zorra calienta** _ **kokoras**_ **, es quien te gusta…. -** se burló divertido **lamento haberme comido esa dulce cereza, antes que tú –**

El de acuario no respondió, solo aguardo en silencio, dándole la espalda a Milo, yendo donde la joven para cargarla. Esta suplico perdón en su lengua, provocando que el joven de ojos claros soltara una lagrima y la sostuviera contra su pecho

 **No me pidas perdón…. -** acaricio su rostro - **no tengo de que perdonarte –**

 **Oh pero, que dulce…. Es extraño que la ames cuando ya fue mía -** la socarrona sonrisa de Milo le hizo sentir arcadas

 **Lo que uno toma sin permiso o forzando a otra persona, no es considerado como propio. –** fue la respuesta de Camus

El griego apretó los puños e invoco un cosmos hostil y lleno de maldad. El francés por su parte bajo a la chica y la mantuvo a salvo. Del suelo comenzaron a emerger ciento de escombros, de picos afilados que colisionaban doquiera que el de acuario saltaba.

 **El santuario es la tierra que estamos comprometidos a proteger -** Camus se quitó la capa que cubría su cuerpo, aun en ropa de entrenamiento y no vistiendo su ropaje dorado.

 **Kyrio Camus, es mejor que me deje y huya de aquí -** rogo la rubia cubriendo su mano, aun sangrante con su vestido

 **mi deber es proteger el santuario y sus habitantes, -** le debido una sonrisa **\- y te protegeré, Lena –**

 **que romántico…. Romeo y pornieta… -** se burló divertido el griego - **te diré, Camus que es sabido que un caballero dorado es la elite entre las guardias de los dioses, sin embargo… un Berseker -** la bruma se disipo dejando ver al griego con armadura negra y roja, oscura y manando un cosmos lleno de crueldad. – **mi nombre es Milo, Berseker de Friné…. Amo y señor de la tortura –**

 **Friné…. -** recordó ese nombre, el dios menor de la orden de Ares, hijo de Bia, la violencia y del pánico, Phobos. Trago saliva, no estaba peleando contra un simple Berseker, un dios….

 **Tu sangre se helo…. Que divertido…. -** desapareció para salir detrás de Camus y tomarlo por el cuello, la fascinación de ese dios, no era otra más que torturar a sus víctimas de esa forma.

Logro someter al de la onceava casa con una mano, mientras extendía la otra a la chica, para darle el golpe final.

 **Primero… te sacare los ojos por estar poniéndolos, en algo que es mío…. –** Camus entendió que eso era para él, pero no fue así, el rayo de la mano del heleno fue directo al ojo izquierdo de la joven, destrozándolo apenas entrar causando un dolor agudo, insoportable.

La crueldad de Friné no tenía límites, ni miramientos. Los ojos del francés ardieron de dolor y furia, ante los mismos el recuerdo de cada día junto a la joven, su candidez y bondad se reflejaron. Cuando se acercó a ella, aun sosteniendo al acuariano, del cuello con su cosmos. Friné sonrió dispuesto a acabarla lentamente.

 **Abre bien los ojos, Camus de acuario, pues veras a tu** _ **pornia**_ **en plena agonía -** levanto su cadena de espinas contra la chica.

 **¡ARDE COSMOS!** \- giro para ver al francés quien, ahora le miraba con una furia iracunda. - **¡ESPADAS DE HIELO!** \- Sus manos invocaron una técnica prohibida por la diosa, sin embargo debido a que se encontraba contra un Berseker, líder del batallón de la agonía de Ares, no podía dudar.

Tal como lo dijo, esa técnica hacia aparecer un torrente de filosas espadas de hielo, que cortaban la carne y huesos de sus adversarios. Milo era increíblemente ágil y rápido, aun así dos de las letales espadas le alcanzaron, rasguñando su mejilla y cortando un mechón de cabello.

 **¡¿Eso es todo?! -** se burló. Asestando una cruel patada en la zona hepática del santo de Athena, cortándole el aire, dejándolo en el suelo sin poder incorporarse. - **¡TYSIA POU TIMOS! -** invoco el "sacrificio de temor"

Camus resultaba muy lento para él, y se lo demostró al tomar a la chica nuevamente para encajar dos de sus dedos en el hueco de su clavícula.

 **Mira a tu "salvador" derrotado y de cara al piso…. -** lamio su mejilla donde aun corría la sangre - **si tanto la quieres ven por ella, o lo que dejare de ella –**

 **No de….dejare que la mates…. –** respondió intentando arrastrarse en el suelo. Todo su cuerpo estaba herido, el poder del ladrón Berseker era increíble.

 **¿Quién hablo de matarla? Me hecho adicto su dolor, su temor, y su sangre… sí la mato, termina mi juego y no podría divertirme –**

 **Por favor…. Por favor kyrio Camus déjeme, huya de aquí -** clamo la joven muy débil

 **Lena…**.- sus ojos descargaron el dolor y la impotencia que sentía ante tal acto.

Milo sonrió extasiado y pisoteo la cabeza del santo de acuario por un largo rato, deseaba destrozarla como a una fruta madura, deseaba ver el rojo de su sangre manchar sus botas y sobre todo, deseaba ver a la chica llorar por ver a su salvador morir frente a sus ojos.

 **¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! -** de ese golpe de cosmos el dios de la tortura no se pudo defender. - **Camus…. Ponte de píe, y nunca bajes la guardia -** la joven santo de libra llego tras sentir ese hostil cosmos

 **¿pero que tenemos aquí? La heredera del poder del anciano…. -** sonrió de medio lado limpiando la tierra de su rostro

 **Te recuerdo muy bien, Friné… desde antes de que usurparas el cuerpo de quien por destino debía proteger la octava casa –**

 **Eres lista, pero no tan lista…. -** hizo un ademan de mano controlando a la rubia para detener a la china. - **ella obedecerá ciegamente mis órdenes, así que si le pido destruirte lo hará sin pensarlo siquiera.**

 **Melenare…. Te aprecio como a nadie, por la amistad entre nuestros padres pero….**

 _ **Mátame….**_

 **¡¿Qué has dicho?! -** sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aun cuando portaba la máscara se podía ver su dolor

 _ **La única forma es matarme…. Por favor hazlo.**_

 **Estas loca…. –** musito apenas - **no hare tal cosa…. Yo no podría hacerlo –**

 **¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡corta su cuello o muerde su carótida para destruirla! –**

Friné esperaba con ansias que la rubia matara a la morena, pero en su lugar un dolor le traspaso, una espada de hielo, corto su cuerpo saliendo victoriosa por en medio de su torso. Cubierta de una sangre negra y hedionda. Miro al francés quien detrás de él, empuñaba dicha espada.

 **No vale tanto… ¿lo entiendes? -** al decirlo varios chorros de sangre salieron de su boca

 **Vale mucho más que tú -** le dijo frio, dando un giro a la espada, esperando desgarrar su cuerpo entero.

Milo cayó aún con vida, mirando a las mujeres con odio.

 **Mi madre y padre no dejaran esto así…. –**

 **Tienes mucha razón -** de la nada apareció un corcel negro, sus cabellos ondeaban, pareciendo humos en el viento, en él una joven de cabello castaño los miraba con odio.

 **Hedoné…**. - murmuro el joven antes de desmayarse

 **Friné** … **eres un idiota, venir a este lugar y hacer un desastre por un culo mal hecho -** negó molesta.

Justo en el momento que Daka llegaba junto a Saga

 **¡¿Hedoné?! -** ambos la miraron sabiendo que eso solo era el comienzo de una cruenta guerra contra Ares, su ejército y ahora sabían…. Las erotes también.

La diosa se llevó al menor para volver a su reino en el areópago.

 **No hay duda…. -** Dakarion los miro con determinación - **Shunrei, Camus, Saga deberán ir a Lemuria, el rey Ixion les dará las 13 armas de los caballeros dorados, de otra forma estaremos vulnerables ante los Berseker.**

Desde lo alto, Athena miraba todo, un dolor hondo se apodero de su corazón. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué mundo era este en el que vivía ahora? ¿Esta pesadilla terminaría?

Miro entonces hacia la colina de la otra isla, donde el templo de su medio hermano se erguía. Las nubes formaron algo que le helo la sangre. El rostros de ares, en el cielo, con esos ojos inyectados de sangre, llenos de maldad y detrás….

Un Pegaso negro al cual las alas se le destrozaban para dejarlo en los huesos ante la risa del dios bélico.

Athena cayó de rodillas.

 **Esto… esto no puede estar pasando….-** varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mojando su mano y parte de la alfombra.

 _ **Oh mi pequeña Thena…. Esto ya paso -**_ frente al espejo la diosa de la noche la aguardaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **Nyx…. Te exijo me digas que hiciste –**

 _ **Lo que tu pediste….. Saga nunca atento contra ti, Seiya de Pegaso jamas fue algo tuyo, y ahora…. Con ese avatar, tan magnifico sin nadie que lo reclame, mi lindo Ares lo domara para traer paz a esta época donde los mortales no temen a sus dioses –**_

 **La función de un dios no es generar temor, es proteger de la vida de los humanos -** espeto de mala gana

 _ **¿Lo es? Entonces…. -**_ la cortina de abrió dejando ver la realidad. Hombres, mujeres y niños estaban colgados en la cordillera del santuario.

 **Ares…. Pagaras por esto -** susurro dejando caer lagrimas

 _ **¿Ares? No mi pequeña, esto fue hecho por tu mano….**_

Οἷος δὲ βροτολοιγὸς Ἄρης πόλεμον δὲ μέτεισι,  
τῷ δὲ Φόϐος φίλος υἱὸς ἅμα κρατερὸς καὶ ἀταρϐὴς  
ἕσπετο, ὅς τ' ἐφόϐησε ταλάφρονά περ πολεμιστήν

Se ve así a Ares, plaga de los hombres, marchar al combate,  
Seguido de Fobos, su hijo intrépido y fuerte,  
Quien pone en fuga el belicoso más resistente.

Continuara

Gracias a los que siguen mi fic, no olviden dejar review por fa.

Glosario

 _Kyrio – señor_

 _Pornia – puta_

 _Skyla – prostituta_

 _Friné es el dios de la tortura, hijo de Bia y Phobos, era el encargado de los castigos para los mortales cuando estos, no seguían las órdenes de los dioses._

 _Hedoné (en griego antiguo Ἡδονή) es un espíritu femenino de la mitología griega que representa el deseo sexual. Su nombre significa "placer" y en algunos lugares la consideraban la personificación de la lujuria._

 _Es hija de Eros y Psique. Los romanos la llamaban Voluptas. Su opuesto es Algos (el dolor).El areópago está situado en Atenas, en ese lugar se llevaban a cabo los juicio contra los_

 _El Areópago o «Colina de Ares», es un monte situado al oeste de la Acrópolis de Atenas, sede del Consejo que allí se reunió desde el 480 a. C. hasta el 425 d. C. Geológicamente, la colina del Areópago es un enorme monolito de mármol gris azulado, veteado de rojo. Mide 115 m de altura y domina el Ágora de Atenas. En la cima y en las laderas se observan cortes en la roca, formando plataformas, que son los únicos restos de antiguos edificios._

 _Según la leyenda, se llamaba así porque Ares había sido juzgado por los dioses y exonerado de ser ajusticiado por dar muerte a Halirrotio, hijo de Poseidón, que había violado a una hija de Ares: Alcipe. Por otra parte, y también según la leyenda, allí fue juzgado Orestes por el asesinato de su madre Clitemnestra._


	3. El pasado no debe cambiarse

Capítulo 3

 **El pasado no debe cambiarse**

 **No…. ¡No puede ser! -** grito enloquecida de dolor - **deben saberlo, deben saber lo que les hice –**

 _ **¿Deben saber que tu egoísmo causo su desdicha? -**_ negó divertida, más que eso deleitándose con el dolor de la hija de Zeus.

 **Si, les diré todo…. Por mi sangre, juro que les diré. Hora Dohko está muerto, al igual que Shion, Shura no es caballero, de hecho…. -** lloro amargamente

 _ **Perdió el brazo con el cual, por tantos años te protegió…**_

 **Si, Daka me lo dijo…. Ese chico, yo… no sabía que Shion tuviera hijos –**

 _ **Saga los mato, esa noche cuando atento contra ti, acabo con la vida de los 4 hijos del patriarca**_ **…. -** le hizo ver en una esfera lo que había pasado.

 **Flashback**

Se encontraba en la colina de las estrellas, esperando el momento indicado. La luz de la diosa debía brillar esa noche de septiembre, cuando virgo, signo protector de las vírgenes centellara en el firmamento.

 **Es hora mi señora, esta noche nacida de un seno humano, protegida por las estrellas y resguardada por el fervor, la violencia y la fuerza….-** se giró para ver a tres dioses menores que estaban aguardando con lo que parecía, una arca dorada.

 **Henos aquí tras 230 años, Shion**. – la mujer, la misma violencia saco una llave y se la entrego.

El ex santo de Aries hizo una reverencia, y tomo aquello con solemnidad. Encamino sus pasos hacia el arca, y metió la llave en la hendidura. Solo tres giros liberaron la preciosa carga. Un bebe recién nacido, con un cosmos más brillante que el sol.

 **¿Nike se encuentra bien?-** pregunto la fuerza

 **El báculo de la señora Athena está en resguardo, mi familia se encarga de ello** – respondió con calma

 **Me llenas de tranquilidad, aunque….** – el fervor estuvo por hablar de mas pero Shion le contuvo

 **Sé que vendrá…. Y estaremos listos –** sin decir más los dioses se marcharon dejándole solo con la nueva diosa Athena.

Como primer encuentro la niña diosa, le sonrió tomando su mano. Era extraño, como si esa pequeña le diera las gracias por algo que él tendría que hacer por ella.

Al correr de los días, y cuando aquella pequeña cumplió 6 meses de vida en la tierra. El ya cansado lemuriano, decidió claudicar, y delegar su puesto a uno de los tres candidatos al puesto.

Saga de géminis, un joven guerrero que había demostrado una lealtad extrema con la diosa, y quien, era considerado, el más fuerte de los caballeros de Athena.

Aioros de Sagitario, el encargado de los nuevos reclutas y quien tenía un corazón más grande que su fuerza.

Y por último, el propio primogénito de Shion; Dakarion. Recién nombrado caballero de altar.

Todos fueron convocados a la Sala del patriarca, ahí, tras haber cruzado varias pruebas y batallas se daría el voto a favor de uno.

 **Han sido fuertes contrincantes, y unos compañeros de batalla extra ordinarios, pero… la copa y la daga patriarcal solo serán para uno de ustedes….** – camino frente a los tres, quienes estaban arrodillados en el piso presentando respetos para el mayor. Dio tres vueltas frente a ellos, para poner la copa frente a la cara de su hijo. – **Daka…. Athena te ha elegido** – le sonrió.

 **¡¿Cómo lo has elegido a tu hijo para tal puesto?! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Daka no tiene ni la fuerza ni la pericia para tal sucesión! –** el caballero de géminis estaba molesto por la decisión del patriarca. Se levantó mostrando un cosmos hostil hacia él.

 **Te ruego, guardes compostura y acates la orden que he dado….** – se giró a mirarlo sintiendo esa hostilidad crecer

 **Saga, por favor** –el arquero le detuvo **– ¡Él maestro tiene razón! Daka es sin duda el indicado para seguir los pasos de su padre –**

 **¡No estoy de acuerdo, Aioros!** – vocifero molesto, él había hecho todo para obtener ese puesto **\- ¡Soy más poderoso! ¡Athena debió elegirme!** – reclamo

 **Es justo por esa arrogancia que la diosa no te eligió…. La fuerza y el poder, son nada si no tienes un corazón puro y valeroso, dispuesto a poner el bienestar de los demás sobre del suyo.** – explico con tranquilidad – **en la fragata, puse a prueba algo más que u fuerza y astucia…. Puse en una balanza tu corazón y bondad…. Lamento decirte** – paso por su costado – **que en esas dos, eres el más débil, saga –**

 **¡No es verdad! –** con furia lanzo un golpe contra su ilustrísima, el mismo que Aioros detuvo - **¡No te metas! –**

 **Saga, no debes levantar el puño en contra de quien es la voz de la Athena en la tierra, el patriarca ha tomado una decisión y ni tu ni yo debemos refutarla –**

Los caballeros estaban enfrascados en una pelea cuando el mismo caballero de altar llego. Suspiro hondamente para luego dejar la armadura de altar, en su pandora box, sobre la mesa de su padre. Shion no pudo evitar apretar los puños y bajar la mirada al saber lo que su hijo estaba por decirle.

 **Perdóname por declinar tu decisión, pero ser patriarca… el cuidar del santuario es tu vida… no la mía… -** eso atrajo las miradas de Saga y Aioros.

 **Aparte de tonto, malagradecido** – Los ojos antes verdes del griego se tornaron rojos cual sangre.

 **Deberías controlar ese lado tan oscuro que tienes, Saga….** – Daka se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta – **o algún día se tornara contra ti.** – anuncio al irse

 **Señor….** – acoto Aioros al verlo derramar una lágrima.

 **Bien, de nuevo tendré que buscar un sucesor….** – saga sonrió – **Aioros, mi legado queda en tus manos…. –** le entrego la copa

 **Lo acepto señor, y tratare dignamente de hacer lo que Athena me mande –**

 **Yo… -** el de géminis apretó sus puños mientras sentía una furia hervirle la sangre. – **felicidades…. Espero y brindo porque seas el patriarca más duradero**. – bebió de la copa y la arrojo al piso, esa imagen Shion nunca la olvidaría, ya que parecía un charco de sangre derramado por Saga.

Salió del lugar con la cabeza llena de voces. Esas mismas voces que lo atormentaban desde que viera a los ojos de aquella mujer, la única mujer a la cual le había visto el rostro siendo aún un niño.

Se dejó caer en su cama y recordó aquellos ojos verdes y esos labios de tono pálido que le robaban el aliento… esa mujer que por derecho debía ser suya… y no de él… no ese tipo que le había robado de las manos todo aquello que quería. De ese tipo cruel que le había hecho guardar el secreto de tener un hermano gemelo, ese hombre que por ser considerado la voz de Athena tenía el poder…. El poder….

 **Si yo tuviera el poder….** – su mirada cambio de verde a un rojo intenso **– si yo tuviera tu poder, tendría al mundo en mis manos… ¡sí! Los aldeanos se arrodillarían ante mí… ¡no! Los gobernantes de las naciones lamerían mis botas para adorarme… ¡tendría al mundo entero a mis pies!** – se miró en el espejo y alucino a su lado a esa mujer de cabello rubio, abrazándolo y brindándole su amor

 **Seré tuya….** – dijo ella sacando una daga dorada y dándosela en las manos – **solo acaba con los estorbos….-**

 **¿Estorbos?** – pregunto sintiendo el éxtasis de su cuerpo pegado al ajeno

 **Si matas a Shion, serás quien mande en este lugar… pero si destruyes a Athena… tu….** \- lamio su cuello dejando la marca de una mordida en el mismo

 **Seré un dios** – sus ojos cambiaron y su cabello se tornó gris opaco

El de géminis sonrió perversamente para luego tomar la daga, una fiel copia de la que Shion tenía, pero esta tenía el emblema de una L griega, lamba…. La marca del dios de la guerra. Así, con aquel siniestro puñal en su mano y las ansias de venganza, sonrió. Todo estaría listo y él podría comenzar una rebelión secreta. En primer lugar tenía que ganar algunos soldados, muchos de ellos le eran fieles por el simple hecho de no morir entre sus manos. Poco tiempo después, logro engañar a dos doncellas del templo, con las que secretamente compartía el lecho, una de ellas, la más cercana a Hadassa, quien le entrego una túnica del mismo patriarca para que se vistiera como él y pudiera estar cerca de su objetivo.

Durante los siguientes meses la conspiración fue creciendo cada día más. Los aprendices de los buenos caballeros de plata sucumbían a las promesas de oro, sexo y violencia que Saga de Géminis les ofrecía. Muchos de los santos fieles a Athena morían a causa de las manos de aquellos a los que amaron como si fueran sus hijos.

 **Pronto…. Aquello que me fue negado volverá a mis manos** – saga hablaba frente a los barrotes de una prisión frente al mar.

 **Je, ¿realmente crees que un pusilánime como tu podrá hacer todo eso?** – una voz burlona respondió, era como el eco de la misma voz del geminiano

 **Lo veras con tus propios ojos, transformare este mundo y lo tendré en mis manos** –

 **Fracasaras…. Tú eres bondad y maldad y para lo que deseas debes ser solo maldad…. Un perro fiel de Athena como tú se acobardara –** se burló tomando esos barrotes - **Ella te ve como a un hijo, un hermano, jamás como un hombre –**

 **Parirá a mi estirpe…. Y será pronto**

Se fue de ahí, era imposible hablar con esa persona. Y al ver el mar supo que su lucha por la vida estaba por acabar

 **Hasta el infierno, hermano** – se marchó ya con su plan hecho

Pronto en las sombras una orden de santos se había alzado, cada uno de ellos negando a la diosa para adorar al mismo hijo de la estrella gemela. Todo aquello había llegado a los oídos del anciano maestro, quien por primera vez en años retornaba a la que hubiera sido su cuna como guerrero, esa noche y en honor del de libra, una celebración se alzó en todo lo alto de la cámara del patriarca.

Las doncellas de los templos danzaban al ritmo de los tambores y cítaras, ondeaban los velos que mantenían en sus manos, algunas incluso, los enredaban en los cuellos de algún santo o soldado que tenían cerca. En la mesa principal, había vinos provenientes de todos los rincones del planeta, destacando entre ellos los más exquisitos de Europa.

Pero, todo aquel bacanal, no era nada comparado con las inquietudes del santo de la séptima casa.

 **Vamos, Dohko** – le regaño el lemuriano – **debes divertirte un poco….** -

 **No creo poder encontrar diversión, en estos tiempos de oscuridad** – el venerable maestro notaba la muerte muy cerca de todos ellos.

El peli verduzco dejo su trago a un lado para entornar su mirada violeta hacia quien fuera su compañero de batallas. Este último, tomo su bastón entre sus manos indicándole un balcón, el patriarca siguió al otro, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad a su esposa, la hermosa flor del desierto, Hadassa.

 **Bien… no creo que hayas venido solo por saludar….** – suspiro hondo – **anda ya Dohko, dime que es lo que te preocupa. -**

 **Tu estrella…. –** espeto casi escupiéndolo – **he visto como el brillo de la estrella gemela ha intentado opacar a la tuya y….** – el de ojos violeta sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa amarga

 **¿Crees que no lo sé?** –se sentó en el barandal mirando hacia la nada, como cuando eran niños – **Mi buen amigo, has viajado desde el otro lado del mundo para anunciarme algo que ya sé…. –l** e miro un momento

 **Y sabiéndolo…. ¿no piensas hacer nada?** – la voz alarmada de su amigo le dejo un nudo en la garganta.

 **La voluntad de Athena es más grande que la nuestra, y es ella quien ha escrito ya nuestra historia…. Lo único que me mortifica es….** – apretó los puños

 **Lo sé** – el otro ya estaba sentado a su lado, un anciano al lado de un hombre de mediana edad a la vista de todos, mas sin embargo sus sombras eran las de dos jóvenes, resultado de servir a la diosa en la última guerra santa – **he pensado seriamente en llevarme a Melenare conmigo…. Eso sí lo permites. -**

 **Lena no ha demostrado tener un cosmos guerrero, es por eso que Hadassa quiere mantenerla cerca –**

 **Shunrei es apenas un bebé y ambas se llevarían bien, te ruego me dejes llevármela** -

 **Amigo, te lo agradezco -**

La noche siguiente a ese encuentro… fue la noche fatal, en la que Shion sería asesinado por Saga de Géminis. Mientras éste se marchaba luego de cometer su fechoría… Shion quedo ahí, tendido en el suelo, contemplando las estrellas por última vez mientras agonizaba… las estrellas, ya le habían advertido que algo malo iba a pasar… ¿podría, antes de morir, saber al menos qué sería de sus hijos? Illion… un destino duro le aguardaba, pero al menos encontrará el camino correcto al final; Anna… quedará en buenas manos, junto al joven Mu… Melenare… muy a su pesar, pasaría muchas penurias, pero al fin… tendría quien finalmente la cuide… Milo.

 **-Hijos míos…** -murmuró, antes de morir.

Athena vio con horror como Saga tomaba el casco y subía hacia la villa de Shion, donde sus hijos estaban dormidos…. Cerro los ojos, solo pudo ver las manchas de sangre en cada una de las pequeñas camas. La escena era horrible, desgarradora…

Y lo peor estaba por venir.

La noche se cernía, cruel y amarga como un abismo particularmente oscuro, como una tumba lista para cerrarse por siempre jamás.

En aquella noche, ella dormía sin soñar, preocupada por un motivo que ni ella misma entendía muy bien; Shion no había regresado todavía a ocupar su sitio en la cama, y aunque eso era algo usual, aquel día su ausencia le pesaba demasiado.

Al despuntar la madrugada la puerta se abrió, pero por ella no entró luz, todo estaba oscuro, y la persona que cruzo la puerta lo hizo en silencio y con las sombras como amigas de sus actos. Hadassa sintió que algo hundía la cama y pensó se trataría de Shion. Por un momento su corazón tuvo paz y pensó que, como todas las noches, él la abrazaría por la espalda, daría un beso en su mejilla, y se recostaría a dormir. Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente…

Una mano tomo su cintura y escurrió lentamente sobre las sabanas, acariciando su abdomen y bajando hasta sus muslos. Una pequeña sonrisilla cómplice cruzo sus labios, y luego sintió un beso en los hombros de unos labios que ardían como alcohol encendido. Sintió el pecho, fuerte, pegarse a su espalda, buscando su calor, y ella lo recibió agradable y, por inercia, busco su boca aun con los ojos cerrados.

El otro recibió su tacto con ansias, apretándola fuertemente contra él. Hadassa en ese momento reconoció que el sabor de aquellos labios no era el mismo que el de siempre, y se extrañó. Abrió los ojos, esperando ver la cascada esmeraldina de su cabello, pero en su lugar una marejada platinada se cernía sobre ella. Pensó que podría ser el brillo de la madrugada por la ventana, pero no, no podía ser.

Y fue cuando se separó de él y miro su rostro que entendía el porqué de su preocupación.

\- **¡Saga!** – gritó levantándose de la cama y dejándolo al otro azotar contra el lecho.

\- **Me descubriste**. – dijo el mientras que le sonreía, recostándose en la cama sin ninguna vergüenza.

\- **¡¿Qué haces aquí?!** **¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante estupidez?! –** reclamaba ella con los ojos casi ardiendo de furia. **– ¡Vete de aquí antes de que llame a Shion!**

\- **¡Je! Llámalo**. – reto el -. **Quiero ver si tu voz lo alcanza en el sitio donde está ahora.**

Aquella aseveración corto el aliento de la mujer como un golpe seco en el estómago. Entonces, Saga se levantó de la cama y pudo ver, aun con la poca luz, que llevaba puesta una de las túnicas de Shion. Se veía diferente, con el cabello como un mar de plata y los ojos vibrantes de locura y sed de sangre, tan rojos como esta última y brillantes como brazas.

\- **¿Que está pasando?** – murmuró estupefacta y sintiéndose sudar frio.

Saga se movió rápidamente, colocándose frente a ella con su expresión malvada, sonriendo ampliamente.

- **Nada. Solo reclamo lo que por destino es mío. -** Se miraron por unos segundos, Hadassa no necesitaba hablar ni que él le dijera nada para comenzar a entender, a leer en la demente expresión de su mirada lo que había pasado, sobre todo cuando miró una daga dorada en el cinto del manto usurpad, brillando.

\- **Oh, Saga. ¿Qué has hecho?** – exclamo ella mientras que las lágrimas le agolpaban los ojos y se le llenaban de incredulidad. El hombre que amaba, el padre de sus hijos…. Su único amor, muerto

 _ **Te amo, no deseo que lo olvides nunca, pero, si deseamos un mejor futuro para nuestros hijos, para el mundo, hay cosas trágicas que deben pasar**_

Le había dicho su esposo aquella tarde antes de besarla como nunca

\- **Lo que debía hacer para vivir mi gloria -** entonces tomó el rostro de la mujer de modo gentil y lo acaricio - **… y mi amor**.

Sin más la atrajo a él y la besó con fuerza mientras que ella empujaba contra su pecho, hasta que recordó la daga. Sus manos escurrieron buscando el mango y al dar con el la tomaron. Con toda su fuerza se apartó de Saga y soltó un golpe directo contra él. Pensó por un instante que podría herirlo, pero Saga era al fin un caballero dorado, y más por juego que otra cosa dejo acercar la daga lo suficiente, y la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca firmemente justo antes de que la punta tocara la túnica.

\- **Muy lenta…** \- humilló su intención con hilarancia mientras Hadassa luchaba por soltarse de su agarre, cosa que Saga le permitió.

El geminiano no hacía más que jugar al gato y al ratón con ella.

Hadassa lo miró con frustración, dolor, ira y coraje, entendiendo que no podría enfrentarlo. Aun con la daga en mano salió corriendo pidiendo por ayuda, pero el sitio estaba desolado, Saga se había asegurado de ello. Corrió, pero la oscuridad le traicionaba y terminó tropezando en una galería llena de columnas donde apenas las antorchas daban brillo. La risa a carcajadas de Saga fue lo único que quebró el silencio, haciéndola ponerse en pie y esgrimir la daga con determinación, girando por todos lados, preparándose para defenderse de aquel extraño ser en el que Saga se había vuelto.

\- **Es inútil correr, mi amor**. – decía la voz con eco terrible – **Pero no me molesta que lo intentes, así cuando cedas a mí no sentirás tu honor herido.**

 **\- ¡Maldita escoria ingrata! –** reclamó ella con todo el poder de su voz. – ¡ **Ríe todo lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que lo que haces no prosperará! ¡Athena ha encarnado y ella podrá ver la maldad en tu corazón! ¡Jamás podrás tomar el lugar de Shion!**

- **Sí, todo eso es cierto.** – respondió el otro jugando entre las columnas, observándole **– y es justo por ello que Athena tendrá que morir también, ella y todos los que se entrometan en mi camino.**

Hadassa no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba.

Saga había perdido completamente la razón.

\- **No, ¡tú no puedes estar diciendo eso! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Eres fiel y leal y amas la justicia sobre todo!**

 **\- Amar la justicia, ¿dices? Sí, la amo muchísimo. ¡Por eso es que hago esto! ¡¿Acaso no fue injusto que Shion eligiera a su hijo y no a mí?! ¡¿Y no fue injusto que el al negarse eligiera a Aioros sobre mí?! Tuvo la oportunidad de hacer justicia dos veces y en ninguna de esas veces el me eligió. ¡A mí! ¡A mí, que lo he dado todo por el! ¡Por este Santuario y por esa Diosa!**

Hadassa sentía venir su voz de todos lados, incluso lo sentía moverse entre las columnas, solo jugaba con ella, arrinconándola, tratando de hacer que temiera, pero mantuvo la calma lo más posible, y cuando diviso la luz al final de la galería corrió hasta ella mientras seguía la voz de Saga hablándole.

\- **Renuncie a mi hermano por Athena, renuncie a ti por Shion. ¡Siempre he dado yo todo! ¡Todo! ¡Y todo me lo han quitado!**

Hadassa salió por la galería hasta que vio las estrellas, bajando los escalones con estrepito y casi volviendo a caer; para su mala suerte, había tomado la galería que daba al balcón más alto de la cámara del patriarca, justo bajo el cual corría el rio hacia el mar.

Un callejón sin salida.

\- **Yo creo que es justo reclamar lo que me pertenece.** – murmuro Saga tras de ella, caminando lento y seguro.

Hadassa retrocedió sin dejar de mirarle, empuñando la daga, hasta que topó con la barandilla del balcón, con el rio corriendo miles de pies debajo de ella.

\- **¡Saga! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?!** – Intento nuevamente ella – ¡ **Algo te está manipulando! ¡Tienes que luchar contra esa voluntad! ¡Este no eres tú!**

 **\- ¡Nada me manipula! Soy yo, Saga de Géminis, quien está aquí por su propia voluntad**. – reafirmó el **-, y aun si así fuera, por qué tendría que rechazarla si esta voluntad ha puesto en mis manos todo lo que es mío.**

 **\- ¿Lo que es tuyo? ¡Solo un montón de ilusiones e imposibles!** – respondió ella con la guardia en alto -. **Nunca podrás usurpar el poder del Patriarca, ni arrebatarle la vida a la diosa. No existe poder en este mundo que pueda con ello, solo el poder de otro…**

Ahí Hadassa guardo silencio, y comprendió de pronto algo aún más profundo de todo aquello.

\- **Lo entiendes, ¿no es así? Solo el poder de otro dios puede arrebatarle la vida, el poder que justamente tienes en tus manos**.

Hadassa quedo perpleja entonces y miró la daga dorada entre sus dedos. Era cierto, de esa daga emanaba una voluntad diferente. Se sentía viva, casi palpitante, ardiente, violenta, y esa voluntad no podía ser de este mundo, no era humana. Su poderosa intuición la hizo comprender entonces, Saga había sido tentado por un dios, y él había caído.

Lo miró entonces, y en sus ojos solo hubo decepción y dolor.

- **Ay, Saga** – lamento con acento dolorido – **Como lo siento…**

 **\- ¿Sentirlo dices? ¿Pides perdón ahora? ¿Esperas que con eso tal vez perdone también la vida de tus hijos? –** una sonrisa sádica se marcó en sus labios - **ya es tarde para ellos -** le entrego los collares de sus hijos, los mismos que Shion grabo cuando ellos nacieron

La rubia sintió que un grito salía desde lo profundo de su ser, sus hijos, sus niños muertos a manos del mismo asesino de su esposo…. Ya nada la ataba al mundo de los humanos, su corazón se había hecho humano por Shion, su cabello se oscureció mientras que pensó en la última decisión que tomaría

La ultima.

\- **Saga. ¡Oh, Saga!** – siguió ella mientras bajaba la guardia, pero empuñaba con más fuerza la daga. – **Como lamento no haber visto a lo que te orillaba tu dolor…, y como lamento también como terminaras tú con todo esto…**

\- **¿Cómo terminare? ¡Je! Y según ¿tú cómo será eso?** – se burló aquel.

- **Tú crees que acabas de elegir la gloria y el poder, pero lo que has hecho es condenarte. Te conozco, Saga, y sé que más temprano de lo que te imaginas lamentaras haber cedido el control de tu vida a las sombras que siempre ignoraste, las que creíste que con hacer que no existían dejarían de molestarte. Tu corazón es demasiado noble, y frágil, y este gusto que experimentas ahora se desvanecerá, como las formas se desvanecen en un cuarto donde se apaga la luz, y entonces estarás solo y atrapado por que aquel que elige la oscuridad lo pierde todo, hasta su sombra lo deja solo… y tú no merecías eso, Saga. Tu menos que nadie.**

 **\- ¿Y que tratas ahora, con todo ese sermón? ¿Salvarme? ¿Salvarte? ¿Hacer que me retracte? Mi querida Hadassa, pase el punto sin retorno en el momento en que le arranqué la vida al intruso entre nosotros. ¡Ríndete ya! Sin dramas ni peleas. No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. Él está muerto, y no tienes la fuerza para impedirme que siga con Athena y el resto del mundo -**

 **\- ¿Lo harás? ¿En serio vas a hacerlo? Y cuando destruyas a todos y todo y tengas el poder y el control sobre toda la tierra al fin ¡¿serás feliz?!** – reclamó ella con determinación.

\- **Es un inicio, también transformaré las cuevas en mazmorras**. – respondió cínico ante ella.

Hadassa lo miró con sus profundos ojos esmeraldas y unas lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas, sin embargo en su mirar había valor y fuerza, tanta y mezclada con tanta piedad que el corazón de Saga se sintió encoger, algo que no había pasado ni cuando Shion había caído a sus pies sin vida.

\- **Es cierto** – dijo suavemente, haciéndolo pensar que al fin se rendía -. **No hay modo en que yo pueda detenerte, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer: mostrarte que todo ese poder y esa gloria que crees tener es una ilusión. Porque existe algo que ese poder nunca te dará. Algo que siempre quisiste y que incluso todo ese poder jamás te ayudara a conseguir, e inclusive te aleja ahora más que nunca Algo que todo ese poder te hará perder para siempre…**

 **\- ¡Ja! Jajajaja ¡jajajaja! ¿Algo que no puedo tener? ¿Algo que todo este poder no me podrá dar? ¿Qué crees tú que puede ser eso? ¿Qué es eso que no completara mi gloria con este poder según tú?**

Hadassa se quedó quieta, brillando contra la luz de la luna de la madrugada, su túnica, diáfana como el aire, se mecía junto a su cabello y se pegaba a sus formas femeninas. Su sola visión era un portento, toda ella era una diosa, y a él le encantaba que ella siguiera riñendo, no la amaría de lo contrario.

Como era posible que ahí, Cuando más vulnerable e indefensa estaba, Hadassa pudiera verse tan fuerte, ¿ser tan fuerte?

Entonces fue que una luz brilló en los ojos de ella, con una fuerza inconcebible, casi tanto como estrellas. Saga nunca olvidaría el brillo de esos ojos, ni de esos labios tersos que se abrieron para dar la respuesta que se llevaría por siempre a la oscura prisión que se volvería su mente para su alma.

- **… Mi Amor.**

Las palabras, tan sencillas como eran, lo desarmaron por completo. Fue por eso que no reaccionó a tiempo cuando el brazo de Hadassa levantó la daga dorada y de un solo golpe la enterró en medio de su pecho, que se tiñó de inmediato de sangre.

Saga sintió que algo en su interior gritaba de dolor, y luego fuera de sí. No entendía que eran sus propios gritos los que lo desgarraban. Trató de alcanzarla, pero apenas verlo moverse a ella, Hadassa juntó todas sus fuerzas, y se inclinó sobra la barandilla hasta que la gravedad la reclamó al abismo.

\- **¡HADASSA!** – grito Saga con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzarla, pero sus dedos no alcanzaron ni a rozar los cabellos de oro de aquella valerosa mujer.

Mientras ella caía, apretaba el mango de la daga contra de su pecho, asegurándose que quedara bien dentro. No podría vencer a Saga, pero podía darle tiempo a los que sí podían. Se llevaría la daga con ella hasta donde la corriente y la vida se lo permitieran, la única arma capaz de arrancarle la vida a Athena.

Nunca sintió su cuerpo chocar contra la pared de agua del rio, lo último que cruzo su mente fue el infinito amor hacia su esposo, hacia sus hijos, y hacia el mundo entero, y mientras una lagrima se desprendía de su mirar hacia el cielo, rogó con una plegaria onda y poderosa, llena de amor.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que Saga perdía de vista el cuerpo de la bella mujer, un resplandor inusual cruzó el cielo inesperadamente. Saga subió la mirada y observo como una estrella de la constelación de Aries brillaba con intensidad y crecía, casi al punto de opacar las demás estrellas en el cielo, y junto con esa luz, también sintió el poderoso cosmos de ella, calando desde las alturas hasta lo más profundo de la tierra.

Fin del flashback

 **¿Qué fue eso….? -** pregunto Athena al ver todo lo que Saga había hecho

 _ **Lo que debió pasar, pero gracias a ti nada de esto es verdad y el mundo sufre por tu maldito egoísmo –**_

No tan lejos de ahí

El joven patriarca dio un respiro hondo, sintiendo una amarga punzada de dolor, sabía que esta nueva diosa, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. El de géminis lo noto y fue tras él cuando los demás llevaron a la rubia a la fuente de Athena.

 **Daka** – le detuvo por el brazo, ya había tratado de detenerlo mucho antes **\- ¿Qué ocurre? Debeos seguir el plan –**

 **No podemos hablar aquí, te veré en 20 minutos en el lugar de siempre, lo acontecimientos de ahora podrían cambiar todo…. Lucas ha llegado, y debemos prepararnos, esta noche…. Athena debe morir –**

 **Pero, el único que puede hacerlo es….-**

 **Kanon, has sido fiel a mí por los últimos años pero, necesitamos a Saga, Lucas y Dracco lo saben -** explico

 **Que los mares protejan nuestros pasos –** choco su antebrazo con el rubio

 **Y que Poseidón nos proteja –** las sombras de ambos eran la del dragón de los mares y la sirena, ambas marinas de Poseidón

Los gritos de un hombre resonaban en cabo sunion mientras que un guerrero de las tierras del hielo se acercaba a la cruel prisión

 **Al fin serás útil para algo, Saga de géminis –** dijo un hombre de ojos color miel quien veía al antes santo de géminis, cubierto por una máscara de bronce ceñida al rostro.

 **Lu… lucas -** menciono el atormentado mirando al antiguo caballero, ahora desertor


	4. De dioses y hombres

Capítulo 4

 _De dioses y hombres_

Después de saber lo ocurrido, entendía muchas cosas. Sobre todo por qué Shion no terminaba de perdonar del todo a Saga.

Sentía ganas de vomitar, no entendía que pasaba y su cosmos divino parecía estar abandonándola.

 **Hay un problema, querida -** le anuncio la mayor

 **¿Aún hay más?** – negó sintiendo que sus ácidos gastrointestinales salir de sus labios, manchando el mentón, cubrió su boca con sus manos, pero la masa de vomito salió del todo

 **Que sucia eres…**. – con elegancia llevo una mano a su frente mientras la rodeaba.

La diosa mayor tomo una toalla y se la dio despectivamente. Mirando lo tarde que era ya

 **Debo irme…. Mi don debe darse al mundo –** un carruaje hermoso de dos grifos, de plumas de ébano y plata. Los dos salvajes se movían como queriendo ir contra la diosa de la sabiduría. - **tch, tch, tch -** chasqueo la lengua desaprobatoriamente a sus pequeños - **no pueden comérsela, aún le queda mucho por sufrir –**

 **Nyx… te lo ruego. Esto no está bien, ayúdame y prometo recompensarte -** rogo sucia y de rodillas

 **Te lo dije antes, Thena.** – negó mirándola severa – **te metiste con uno de mis descendientes y pagaras por ello. Esto -** señalo - **ha sido tu culpa, tú lo pediste así –**

La dejo sola yéndose a teñir el cielo con la oscura noche, todo el firmamento fue dibujado en un hermoso purpura oscuro. Las estrellas comenzaron a salir poco a poco, pero la constelación que ella añoraba ver, no se encontraba en ningún lado.

Suspiro y dejo caer sus lágrimas.

 **¿Qué fue lo que hice….?-** fue lo único que salió de sus labios que temblaban sin parar.

En algún lugar del mediterráneo.

Varios santos de Athena estaban reunidos en un bar de mal muerte del puerto. Entre ellos, muchos de los que habían mandado a ser ejecutados por órdenes de la diosa.

El lugar era nauseabundo, habían dos hombres tirados en la entrada, uno de ellos boca abajo, apestando a los cientos de centilitros de alcohol que circulaban por su sangre. Metros más allá, dos barriles llenos de agua estancada que daban el olor a podredumbre. Un gato callejero buscaba algo que comer en los botes de basura, el pobre no había comido en días. Por ello el hombre de capa, se acercó y le ofreció un poco de comida. El minino le agradeció, frotándose en su cuerpo y ronroneando.

Dentro del local. Varios hombres discutían, mientras que las prostitutas, despojaban a los borrachos de las monedas que llevaban. Entre copas, o botellas de ouzo y licor barato, un hombre tomo la voz.

 **¡¿Esperaremos las ordenes de un bastardo que pasa sus noches fornicando con esa perra?! –** cuestionó a voz de grito un hombre alto y fornido con cicatrices en el rostro, en el lado izquierdo.

Todos guardaron silencio. Realmente no podían creer mucho en el chico, después de todo era el más fiel a la diosa. El fornido, que en sus tiempos fue llamado santo de oso, sonrió triunfante, pero, no por mucho, esa sonrisa en su rostro se transformó en una mueca de dolor y angustia. El lugar fue llenado por una suave melodía.

 **¡ARRRRGGGGG! -** grito de dolor cayendo al piso, sosteniendo sus oídos.

 **Te dije que controlaras tu lengua –** una armadura de tono dorado paso por su lado, la melodía se intensifico.

Todos podían oír esa dulce tonada, era como voces de bellas mujeres, y al mismo tiempo, para sus enemigos, era como mil agujas al rojo vivo en el cerebro. El rubio, ahora en el ropaje sagrado de sirena, observaba sin mostrar emoción alguna. Detrás de él, otros en las mismas condiciones.

 **¿Te crees capaz de enfrentarme….? ¿Dimas? –** le pregunto dejando de tocar - **Soy el patriarca de esa zorra, y tu Némesis…. -** hizo un rápido movimiento intentan do cortarle la cabeza pero, Kanon lo detuvo.

 **No vale la pena –** le dijo serio – **Es mejor que le digas lo que sabemos –**

 **Bien –** lo dejo así - **Hermanos, compañero de dolor por los últimos 16 años, ha llegado a su fin, aunque les pediré que no la ataquen –**

 **Dakarion -** le llamo por su nombre el santo de cuervo - **¿Tan buen culo tiene que no quieres acabarla? –**

La lluvia de improperios y reclamos no se hizo esperar por parte de los atenienses y algunas marinas. De pronto comenzaron a volar hacia el rubio.

 **Silencio, idiotas -** grito creando un muro de cristal - **Soy el más interesado en acabarla, pero sucede algo…. Esa mujer no es la Athena que conocemos -** explico

 **¿No es la misma?** – una voz masculina se escuchó algo nerviosa

 **Kyrio mou –** se arrodillo frente al chico de cabello celeste

 **¿Qué quieres decir con eso…**? **Por favor explícame -** pidió el joven de la familia Solo

 **No lo entiendo del todo, pero parece que por designio de los dioses nuestra "Athena" desapareció y en su lugar esta una diosa totalmente distinta**. –

 **Eso no importa** – dijo Shaina de ofiuco – **Es una oportunidad única, la acabaremos más pronto -** como respuesta del caprino, una mirada fría y llena de sanción para la mujer

 **Esa diosa es pura y no es como Athena, vi en sus ojos la verdad y me negare a hacerle daño**. **Mis votos fueron para proteger de la injusticia y sí la ataco, sería demasiado injusto.**

 **Por favor explícame un poco más -** rogo el chico

Asintió y lo llevo a la parte de atrás

 **Esta Athena es neófita totalmente, no tiene idea de todo lo que ella había hecho -** explico **\- hay algo en ella que me grita que puede conocer a nuestro nuevo enemi…. –**

En la tv comenzaron las noticias que dejaron helados a los santos y marinas.

" _ **En un extraño acontecimiento, un enorme cráter apareció en la ciudad de nueva york, justo en el centro del central park. Hasta el momento, no hay indicios de que sea un ataque terrorista…. Nuestro reportero Adrián Peck, esta con cámaras y micrófonos en el lugar….."**_

 _ **Estoy justo en el cráter, parece tener más de 60 metros de diámetro, y….-**_ se acercó un poco para ver el fondo, solo un poco….

De pronto un destello se vio en el fondo, metros y metros más abajo, como cien o más pero, nadie pensó lo que pasaría en ese momento. El destello se incrementó, siendo un rayo de luz enrojecida, el reportero, no tuvo oportunidad, en segundos, ese rayo se tornó una letal descarga fue a dar la cara del chico, destruyéndola como una fruta madura al colisionar contra el suelo. Todos en la nación vieron eso, pero eso no era todo. Los mismos cráteres en diferentes partes del mundo dejaron escapar un batallón entero. 7 en total.

El ejercito de la pena, el ejército del horror, del pánico, del grito, discordia, anarquía, y el peor de todos, el de la inmortalidad.

La gente del central park intentaba correr, pero eran fácilmente atrapados por las lanzas, flechas y espadas que los miembros de esa brutal horda arrojaban. Sin importar que fueran hombres, mujer o niño, incluso algunos pobres perros y gatos que habían salido a pasear con sus amos, eran puestos en lanzas

" _ **Esto es horrible, no puedo creer lo que está pasando, la policía está llegando, es el ataque terrorista más grande desde el ataque a las torres gemelas y… ogggh"**_

La mujer no pudo seguir, la hoja de una espada salió entre su nariz y boca, dejándola solo parpadeando antes de morir decapitada.

Un enorme hombre, un coloso de esos de los que describen los mitos antiguos salió tomando la atención de las cámaras.

 **Soy Diomedes de tracia, hijo del supremo emperador y dios de la guerra Ares. Ríndanse mortales, y quizás les permitamos vivir –**

La comunicación se terminó, y solo se podía escuchar el grito de la gente pidiendo ayuda. Los santos y marinas se quedaron viendo a la nada. Contaban con una guerra contra Athena, pero no contra él….

 **Ares -** murmuro casi sin aliento el dios de los mares

 **Ha despertado…**. – Daka lo miro con determinación - **podremos derrotarlo…. –**

 **Marinas y santos, no por Athena, por nuestro dios**

 **¡POR POSEIDON! –** gritaron todos al unísono

En algún lugar de Rodorio

 _ **¡Ahhh! –**_ el ahora asgardiano, Lucas de merak beta, soltó un jadeo de gusto al beber cerveza junto al antiguo portador de géminis

 **¿Puedo saber porque me liberaste? –**

 **¿tiene que haber algo oculto?-** cuestiono bebiendo más - **mira Saga, todos sabemos que intentaste hacer algo muy malo hace 16 años, y fuiste detenido por tu hermano, Aioros y Daka –**

 **He pagado mi culpa, y rezo a los dioses por un perdón todos los días -** dijo con la mirada baja, no podía levantar la vista

 **Hemos pensado, que cometimos un grave error, por haber hecho eso -** explico sin tapujos - **Debido a ese hecho, es que nuestro mundo decae.**

 **Padre, aquí está tu elixir –** una bellísima joven de unos 18 años se acercó a ellos, sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro como los hielos eternos, su cabello era castaño muy claro, y tenía una cicatriz en el rostro. Dejo en la mesa una jarra muy extraña, de la cual el castaño bebió

 **Mi hija, Brunilda –** presento - **Hija de la fallecida representante de Odín en la tierra –**

La chica tomo la mano del gemelo mayor, sintiendo algo de inmediato. Ella era un oráculo y podía ver, por gracia de las Greas, el futuro en visiones. Cayo en trance, sus ojos se iluminaron y hablo con una voz que no era suya.

 **Saga tu por el decreto de los dioses, deberás portar la** _ **Kronos epos,**_ **con ella cegaras la vida de aquella que no es una diosa completa, su sangre trazara un camino, una línea entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro…. Úsala con cuidado, un descuido te podrá arrastrar a la condena eterna, y destruirá al mundo –**

En los ojos de la chica se pudo ver completamente la destrucción de la tierra, cada hombre, mujer y ser viviente terminaba en los huesos tras el supremo ataque de los bersekers

Derramo una lágrima al volver del trance, Lucas la sostuvo entendiendo lo que pasaba.

 **No comprendo…. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?-**

 **Eres tan vital en este juego, como la misma Athena y Poseidón -** su voz era firme, incluso no hipaba ni era incoherente con la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido.

Campamento de Ares.

La noche llego en su carruaje, mirando a los bersekers quienes, se habían reunido frente a una enorme hoguera. La diosa de la noche noto como estaban todos disfrutando de mancillar algunas chicas, otros despellejando a sus víctimas.

Llegas tarde – dijo un moreno de ojos rubí, tan hermoso que erizaría la piel

 **Polemos…. –** le guiño coqueta

 **Nyx, me parece atrevido que poses tus pies en un lugar ajeno a ti –**

 **oh no seas malo –** se le recargo atrevida al pecho

 **Ese inútil está dentro –** se apartó como si nada, él era la representación de la guerra y la batalla, padre de las macas, fieles guerreros al mando de Ares

 **Ahhh que amargado, con razón mi hija no se fugó contigo…**. – negó un momento – **aunque si me dieron muchos nietos –** siguió su camino hasta llegar a la dichosa carpa, era grande, de tela roja y negra, a los lados, una azul zafiro y negro, y otra de todo verde esmeralda, sin duda las tiendas del horror y el pánico.

Más allá, dentro de la carpa

Dos jóvenes guerreros, uno de cabellos rojos, teñidos de la sangre de sus víctimas, era el Berseker de quimera. Y el otro era Naiya de komodo, ambos parte de la Elite del ejército.

 **Hola guapos… -** saludo al entrar

 **Lo lamento querida, no estamos buscando prostitutas –** respondió sin mirarla el menor

 **¿prostituta?** **¿Te atreves a comparar a la diosa de la noche, con una simple puta? –**

Su energía tomo al chico pegándolo al piso, era como sentir una gravedad aumentada más de 20 veces, todo su cuerpo se sentía indefenso, la mujer lo controlaba con la mirada. Las risas de Ifrit no se hicieron esperar, lo que provoco que la diosa oscura se acercara.

 **¿No muestras preocupación por él? –** levanto una ceja

 **Para nada, porque cada que Naiya cae, se levanta con más fuerza, mi bella dama –** respondió jocoso.

 **Así que él es Naiya –** sonrió complacida.

Dos más a su causa. Dos santos que estaban destinados a pelear por Athena, pero estaban de su lado. Miro hacia dentro, escuchaba sonidos dignos del azote previo a una gran guerra. Ese grito, era tan tentador como conocido. Se acercó y aparto un poco la cortina, dentro, la bella afrodita disfrutaba de su eterno amante. Entregada a ese amor prohibido que el mismo Zeus y Athena castigaron más de una vez.

 **Es de mala educación entrar sin ser invitada a una orgia, Nyx** – repuso el dios

 **Ja! Como si deseara sentir tu aliento de huevo podrido, y esa piel… -** hizo un gesto de asco - **quien sabe cuántas veces la toco Athena –**

 **No digas tonterías –** reclamo la rubia - **Este cuerpo era tan puro como el agua del estigia –**

 **Claro…. Deberías decir "tan virgen como yo nunca seré"-** le aclaro

 **Je, buena esa –** el dios tomo un lienzo y se cubrió sentándose en el trono - **Hedone y Anteros están por tomar centro y Sudamérica, Phobos ya tiene África a sus pies…. Dime, hermosa ¿Qué te trae por acá…?**

 **Poseidón sigue vivo, y estoy segura que Hades, Nike y el mismo Apolo apoyaran a la zorra de Athena –**

El moreno sonrió, puesto que había pensado en todo.

 **No te molestes en gastar saliva… lo sé, y sé algo que tu no…. –** señalo un lugar donde otra mujer esperaba por la desgracia de la diosa de la sabiduría.

 **Es hora que pague…**. – se descubrió dejando ver su rostro, tenía lentes de sol, pero sus cabellos eran completamente hechos de serpientes voraces

Continuar….

Polemos era la representación de la guerra, padre de las macas. Hijo de Zeus

Nyx era la diosa de la noche, madre de la discordia, las keres, el sueño y la muerte entre otros.

Diomedes de tracia: uno de los hijos bastardos de Ares

Kronos epos: literal la daga de Kronos, muchos mitos sitúan esta daga como una que los dioses hicieron de una costilla del titán muerto.

Brunilda es hija de Hilda de Polaris, si ya sé que las edades no matchean pero, bueh. Me gusto ese detalle

Julián: sigue vivo, no tiene ni idea de cómo ser un buen dios, pero tiene ayuda extra.


End file.
